The Greater Good: Mewtwo's Return
by ZachaRicO
Summary: Mewtwo is back, but before he decides to jump into the fray, he has questions that need answers. With help from an old acquaintance, he just might find the answer he's looking for.


**Excited that Mewtwo's back in Super Smash Bros? Did you get to enjoy playing as him today?**

**Or maybe you're one of the people who has to wait for April 28. Blah.**

**Either way, here's a short little story to commemorate the world's most powerful Pokemon's return to Super Smash Bros!**

* * *

He stood atop the cliff, frowning to himself. The sky glowed with the rising sun as a new day dawned on the world. The other heroes and villains from across the universe were getting ready for the day. Some were eager to get to know each other. Others were eager to fight and see who was supreme.

Mewtwo, on the other hand, didn't feel like doing anything that the others were up to. He folded his arms across his chest, closing his eyes softly as he watched the world from the cliffside. His eyes slowly opened again as he continued to think to himself.

"Whatcha doing up here?"

The abrupt question startled Mewtwo, and he turned and saw the familiar face of Ash Ketchum walk up to him. "I should have known it was you," he mused, closing his eyes again as he turned back towards the horizon.

"Sorry," the raven-haired young man shrugged. "I just thought you'd be out there making up for lost time."

Mewtwo sighed as his eyes opened once again. "I probably should be," he agreed. "But before I return, I have questions that I want to ask Master Hand, but there is only one that I require an answer for."

"What's that?"

Mewtwo looked to the sun, still slowly rising. "Why?"

Ash shrugged. "Just curious, that's all. You don't have to tell me –"

"No, that's my question."

"Huh?"

"My question is why: Why did Master Hand choose to invite me back? I caused so much pain and suffering when I first came here. It was for that reason, and because of the hatred of the others, that I chose to remove myself when the worlds converged once again. Yet they were surprised that I was not there. Now they've invited me back, but why?"

His companion shrugged. "Well, I did convince them that you deserved a second chance. I kept pestering that oversized glove about you."

"I am aware of that," Mewtwo nodded. "But why? After everything I did last time I was here –"

"That wasn't all your fault."

Mewtwo looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You were deceived. Ganondorf wanted to take over the universe, and so he appealed to the darkness in your heart and convinced you to help out, promising fulfillment. He didn't mention that he was going to hold all the power for himself."

"I am aware of that," Mewtwo assured him, turning back to the sun as it now hovered slightly above the edge of the horizon. "But that doesn't excuse my actions."

"No, it doesn't," Ash agreed. "But still, would you have aided Ganondorf and Bowser if they simply acted on their own?"

"No."

"There, you see? You were persuaded, and when you realized what you had done, you renounced your alliance with him and left."

"And for good reason, too," Mewtwo muttered, turning his back to his companion.

Ash looked at Mewtwo, his expression softening slightly. "Mewtwo," he almost whispered, "I'm not trying to excuse what you did. It was wrong, and you hurt so many people. But think about it. What would've happened if you didn't help Ganondorf?"

Mewtwo turned back slightly, eyes slightly wider. "What?"

"Just think about it a moment," Ash went on eagerly. "What about this universe is different because you decided to usurp the core of the universe?"

Mewtwo turned away again, thinking, then turned back to the sun. It was now well above the horizon, slowly ascending in the sky. "Master Hand," he finally answered, turning to look at Ash, "after our defeat, he opened the way to the Final Destination in gratitude to you all for saving the universe."

"Exactly," Ash nodded. "You see, you meant to bring destruction through your actions. Master Hand allowed it, but only because he planned to bring some greater good out of it. I know it's hard to understand why such evil things happen, but one thing I've learned is that evil is allowed to exist only because a greater good can emerge from it."

Mewtwo nodded and looked back towards the sun. Ash followed his gaze. "Yes," the legendary Pokemon nodded. "Though my actions cannot be excused, they can be redeemed, just as they have been in the past."

"Yup," Ash nodded. "And if you ask me, the future's looking pretty bright for you." A small beeping sound interrupted their conversation, and Ash pulled out a small phone. "Well, I gotta go," he shrugged as he put it back. "I've got a date. You gonna go kick some tail?"

"Not just yet," Mewtwo assured him, looking back at him. "I'll stay here just a little longer."

"Okay," Ash turned and started off towards the waterfall to their right. "See you on the battlefield!"

Mewtwo smiled slightly as he turned back towards the horizon. "You truly are an extraordinary human," he sighed, his smile fading. "I don't know where you get it from, but your power is greater than any I have ever known." He closed his eyes once again as his surroundings welcomed him.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful presence appear right behind him. His eyes shot open, though they contained no hostility. His smirk returned as he recognized the presence.

"Shadow," he chuckled, not even looking back. "Decided to pay a visit?"

The black hedgehog nodded, a similar smirk on his face. "Yup. I'm way overdue to fight you again."

"Agreed," Mewtwo nodded. "Only this time, we fight on more amicable terms." He turned to face his opponent. "Are you ready?"

"Am I? I should be asking you that."

Mewtwo merely chuckled. "Is that so? I guess we're more overdue for a rematch than we thought."

"Enough talk," Shadow got into his battle pose. "Let's see who wields the true, ultimate power!"

"Bring it!" Mewtwo cried, and they leapt into battle.

* * *

**Well, that's not my best work. Heck, I didn't notice just how short this story was until I copied it into the Doc Manager! I still hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, for those of you following Metroid XP, I apologize for not updating it. I've suffered from quite a bit of writer's block that's kept the story at bay. I don't know when the story will be finished, but I will update it at least twice before the month is out.**

**Okay, that's all from me. Feel free to rate and review, but no flames, please!**

**P.S: Vote for Shadow the Hedgehog DLC in Super Smash Bros!**


End file.
